


Skating lesson

by Jedi_Daddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Daddy/pseuds/Jedi_Daddy
Summary: Yuri on Ice and Boku no hero academia smashed and UA sends class 1A to take a skating lesson given by the four better ice skater the world knows even without quirks.Happy Birthday, Lara!!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 34





	Skating lesson

\- Yakov!!! Why do I have to be here! I don’t want anything to do with Yuuri or Victor!”

\- Just obey Yuri, you have a job here! UA pays us to teach their hero classes how to skate and you know the saint-Petersburg skate arena needs that money.

Both of them were walking in on the Hasetsu bridge, heading to the ice castle, Yurio faking his anger. Even to himself, it was hard to admit that he missed Yuuri and Victor. What was sure is that no one was going to know about it.

\- I guess I have no choice.

They finally arrived at the ice castle and were greeted by a smiling Yuuko.

\- Yurio! Nice to see you again! And you must be Yakov I presume! Nice to finally meet you! Yuuri and Victor are skating right now, you can join them.

\- Thanks Yuuko.

Told Yurio, following Yakov who also thanked her. The blonde put his skates on and went to see the famous couple. They were skating on “stay close to me”, the duett version they skated on during the exhibition. Both were not only dancing together but both Yakov and Yurio could feel the love shining from Viktuury. After a few second Yuri stopped looking at them and:

\- Ooooooi! Victor!

Victor ignored him, he most likely didn’t even hear him considering how they were looking at one another, smiling like the Cheshire cat, from one ear to another. Yakov rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bench, waiting for the couple to end their dance. It took a few more minutes and a really angry Yurio to make them stop.

\- Oh Yakov, Yurio! Nice to see you! 

Victor said, taking them both in his arms.

\- Hello! How are you all?

Added Yuuri as the song started again in the background. 

During the whole afternoon, the quartet planned their lessons. Giving future pro heroes sounded a bit funny but being able to share their passions was an honor. In the evening all of them went to Katsuki’s restaurant where all the family was here and a surprise guest.

\- OTABEK !

Yurio jumped in his boyfriend’s arms who blushed a bit, a big smile on his face.

\- Hey! How was your flight?

Both of them were inseparable for the rest of the evening, much like Yuuri and Victor actually.

Todoroki was waiting outside the dorms, enjoying the frostbite. It’s something that reminds him of his mom whose quirk is part latent and cools everything down where she goes. That’s why, unconsciously, when he thinks about her, writing her letters, his own quirk cools down the place he is at.

\- Todoroki, good morning! Ready to skate?

Midoriya just opened the door, a big red scarf around his neck and white gloves. On the opposite side, Shōto had a scarf and gloves in Izuku's color.

\- Midoriya, good morning! I never did that before, but yeah I am.

Both walked to the station, they decided to go earlier to go see Rei Todoroki before the lesson to announce to her that they are dating. It went even better than expected. Both were sure that Rei would be okay with that but they wouldn’t have guessed she bet on the time it took for them to tell her. Fuyumi wasn’t really happy about the outcome…

A bit before eight in the morning Shōto and Izuku were on the bridge to Hasetsu’s ice castle, hand in hand smiling in silence.

\- Ooooi Deku!

A few blasts later Bakugo joins them, the rest of the class 1A is running towards them.

\- Kacchan?

\- Bakugo?

Even though they didn’t show it obviously both were a bit annoyed, they had a moment right now.

\- No one walks in front of me!

He then proceeds to start walking, leaving both of them behind. The rest of the class joined them and joyful chatter ensued, all wondering what they’d learn on this day.

Yurio was about to start screaming. He had Bakougo and Mineta in his group and neither of them was really into it. Bakugo didn’t understand why they had to learn that and frankly neither did Yurio. Mineta, on his side, was only interested in the girls and their bodies. His tiny group was as chaotic as it gets. On his side, Yuuri had an easy life teaching to Todoroki, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, and Ashido. Not that his students had some trouble moving correctly on the ice but they were good listeners and tried their best. For Shōto, despite his ice quirk, it was his first time he ice skated and it showed. Focusing was also a problem, that blond presented as Yurio seemed quite like him at least enough to intrigue him to watch him struggle with Mineta while doing the exercises.

At lunch break, Shōto dared to approach Yurio and Otabek who were eating together a bit to the side. The blonde seemed way more chill and happy than a few minutes before on the ice. He was smiling while telling something to another of the teachers who was looking at him with eyes that left no doubt of who the blonde was to him. He decided to not bother them at the moment and turned around but Otabek turned to him and asked him what was on his mind.

\- Sorry, I don’t mean to bother. 

Even though they were only five years older than him the fact that they were his teachers made him a bit uncomfortable but both didn’t seem to treat him other than an equal when they told him to join.

\- You make me think of him five years ago.

Otabek started, with a vaporous smile at the memories.

\- Really?

Shōto is really curious, he thought it was only him who saw these resemblances.

\- Well, without the anger outbursts I had, I’d say yes. I looked at you while the training and you are really dedicated even if it has not much use for a hero to know artistic skating. Determined I’d say.

\- Well, I want to be able to skate with Izuku later. Perhaps coming here again?

\- It’s a great idea for a date, you should ask Yuuri or Victor for a great place, they’re the romantic ones.

\- Thanks! I'll think to ask.

The friendly discussion went on for a little while, Yurio also advised Shōto to find a way to let his anger out in any way before he starts to hurt his friends, with his quirk or with words.

The afternoon passed like a rocket in space. No one saw it unroll, so much that the students and the teachers were surprised when they saw it was already half-past five in the evening. While everyone was occupied in the changing room Shōto went to Yuuri to ask for a date spot, which he got. There was a little forest not far away from here with a tiny pond who freezes every winter and it’s just perfect with a cabin where they could make hot chocolate. He warmly thanked him and Yurio for the help and everyone went back to UA. Shōto had now something in mind for a date.


End file.
